pokmondxtakentothemaxfcfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 26 - Brita’s Berry Brake Festival
Timothy and co continued walking the road uninterrupted and when they finally reach their destination it was nearly nightfall. "Pika." marveled Pikachu looking around. "So this is Brita Town." said Ash "Yea, Brita Town also known as the Berry Town." noted Brock They all looked around and saw colorful light's an banner's hanging up on the buildings. People and pokémon were all crowded in the street's laughing and talking. "Hay Brock what are the different contest?" asked Misty "Well the first contest is a berry picking contest were contestants pick one pokémon and they go into the berry patch and you both pick as many berry's as you can. The second contest is basically a cooking contest where contestants make their best berry dish's for the judge's to judge." explained Brock "The third and fourth contest are like a contest battle, first the performance and then the battle." said Eria "The winner’s of the first four contest all face each other in a battle royal which is the fifth contest." explained Brock "Sound's fun." nodded Misty "Well your in luck...the festival won't completely start till tomorrow...this is just the opening." mentioned Timothy "You can go enter at the pokémon center." mention Eria and they went to the pokémon center. "Well I hope you all have fun." smiled Timothy as he stopped in front of the door. "Why do you say that?" asked Tanza "Well I have to do something. So I guess I’ll see you all later." hurried Timothy "Ok then." shrugged Tanza as Timothy started walking away. "Oh yea and before I forget again...here take these." remembered Timothy as he turned back around He reached in his jacket and pulled out four black watch looking devices before handing one to Tanza, Misty, Eria, and Brock. "What are these?" asked Tanza "They are your teleporting device's. They use a short wave length to teleport you in and out of the PHD backpack when I’m not around." explained Timothy as he grabbed something from his jacket and threw it above the door as they saw a green light blinking. "What about me?" asked Ash "Let me see your pokédex." motioned Timothy Ash took the pokédex off the wrist band and passed it to Timothy. He pulled a small cable from his watch an plugged it up to the pokédex. After a few he pushed something on his watch before unplugging and passing it back to Ash. "Now I just downloaded a program I created just for this to your pokédex. Now you can teleport in and out of the PHD as well. Now I got to run." waved Timothy as he Kachu, Nikita and Nina ran off into the crowd. "I wonder what's his rush?” wondered Brock "Who knows...it could be a million different reason's knowing Timothy." shrugged Tanza as they went on into the pokémon center. "Can I help you with anything today?" asked the Nurse Joy standing behind the desk. "You can help me out." smiled Brock as he ran passed them and grabbed Nurse Joy's hand. "Here he goes again." laughed Tanza as she shook her head. "You can do me the honor of joining me tonight for the rest of this festival so that our hearts will form a bond that will last all of eternity." replied Brock "How about me dragging you away from her for all eternity." smiled Misty as she dragged him away by his ear. "That never get's old." laughed Tanza and Eria. "Sorry about that. We were wondering if we could sign up for the festival?" asked Ash "Sure thing. I'll need you all to sign this entry form." mentioned Nurse Joy as she reached under the desk and passed each of them a form to sign. "Hay it's going to need the name of four pokémon that we are going to use in the contest. Are we going to need different pokémon for each contest or can we use the same pokémon in more than one contest?" asked Ash "You can use the same pokémon for each contest if you want." nodded Nurse Joy "Ok." nodded Ash as they all finished signing their form's. "Thank you all and good luck at the contest tomorrow." smiled Nurse Joy as they left out of the pokémon center. "Well what should we do now?" asked Misty "Let's go look around the festival for awhile and meet back in the PHD in 90 minute's." announced Tanza and they all split up. ..................................... Meanwhile somewhere in Brita Town on top of one of the building's Timothy was looking out into the night sky. "Well Kachu soon we'll be back in Kordell." noted Timothy "Chu...Pika...Pi...Ka...Chu...Pikachu." smiled Kachu "Yea I’ll be happy as well." agreed Timothy "Me...Mew." laughed Nina "Be...Be...Be." laughed Nikita "I don't know what your talking about." smirked Timothy "Pika...Pi." blushed Kachu ...................................... Meanwhile in the PHD an hour and thirty minutes later everybody met back in the backpack. "I went around to some of the carts tasting some of the food and stuff that people had created and they where all pretty good." exclaimed Tanza "Yeah! I tried a smoothie called a Lanset Lanso and it was so good." exclaimed Misty "You need to try the Sitrus Sphere candy...that's Sitrus with an S." exclaimed Eria "Hay did anybody see Timothy?" asked Ash "Nope." shrugged Tanza "I wonder where did he go?" pondered Brock "Who knows." shrugged Tanza "Hay look at what I bought." said Eria as she reached in her backpack and pulled out a book. "What's that?" asked Misty "It's a pokéball seal album and it came with five seals." replied Eria as she opened the book and showed them the seals. "Are you into pokémon contest?" asked Ash "Yea! I'm going to try and enter one a little later after I train a little more." nodded Eria "That's good...well I’m going to turn in. Doing all that running around got me kinda sleepy." yawned Ash "Yeah me to." nodded Misty "Well it is getting kinda late. I guess we'd better get some sleep for tomorrow." nodded Tanza and they all agreed and went to their room's. To Be Continued........................... Category:Season 1 Content